harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regulus Black (DLD)
Appears in Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Downfall. This article concerns the Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Downfall version of Regulus Black; you may be looking for other canon and fanon versions. ---- Regulus Arcturus Black (b. 1960 – 1979), also known as R.A.B., was a Pureblood wizard, born to Orion and Walburga Black. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1972 and was sorted into the Slytherin House. When Regulus started at Hogwarts, he met and befriended fellow Slytherin student Thalia Rosier who he fell in love with. Regulus became a Death Eater in his youth, but defected when he found out his long-term girlfriend was pregnant. Not long after he realized he was going to be a father, Regulus learned about one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, and decided to destroy it. Just after acquiring Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Regulus was murdered before ever meeting his daughter, Ashlyn Black Biography Regulus was born in 1960 into the wealthy, Pureblooded House of Black, as the youngest son of Orion and Walburga Black and younger brother of Sirius Black. Regulus' parents considered him to be much different from his older brother Sirius. Although Sirius was the older son and heir, he didn't whatsoever follow the House of Black traditions, unlike Regulus, who was admired by his parents for his loyalty towards his family and their traditions. Hogwarts Years Regulus, unlike Sirius, was sorted into Slytherin, and became a member of his house Quidditch team. Phoebe Blackheart discovered a photograph of Regulus' team years later, which suggested that he played as Seeker, based on the seating. He was a member of the elite Slug Club. He went to Hogwarts from about 1972 to 1979. Life as a Death Eater From a young age, Regulus admired Lord Voldemort and made an ambition to become a Death Eater in later life. Regulus had photos and articles of the Dark Lord and his followers from newspapers hung in his bedroom near a painting of his family crest during his childhood Regulus received the Dark Mark during his adolescent years, which his family approved of as Voldemort was seen as striving to achieve Pureblood supremacy over other wizards and Muggles. Even though his parents were never Death Eaters themselves, they agreed with many of Lord Voldemort's own beliefs. Shortly after becoming a Death Eater, Regulus found out that his long-term girlfriend, Thalia was pregnant with his baby, he proposed and they planned to secretly marry that summer. Three months after the wedding Regulus defected as a Death Eater, partly because his master mistreated and intended to kill the Black family's loyal house-elf, Kreacher, and because of how far Lord Voldemort was willing to go in order to reach his aims. Discovery of Voldemort's Horcruxes and Death By 1979, Regulus had begun to have doubts about serving as a Death Eater, but was reluctant to act. One day, Voldemort asked Regulus for the use of his house-elf, Kreacher. Voldemort used Kreacher to test the defenses around his locket Horcrux, leaving him to die afterwards. Kreacher was able to escape using house-elf magic, and told Regulus of what had happened. This was the deciding factor in Regulus' defection. He took a duplicate locket and placed a note inside for Voldemort to find, then ordered Kreacher to take him to where the real locket was hidden. Kreacher guided Regulus past the cave's defenses. At the island with the basin of potion containing the locket, Regulus ordered Kreacher to take the locket once the potion was gone and replace it with the fake one, then escape without him and find a way to destroy the Horcrux. Regulus drank the potion himself, and when he tried to get water from the lake to quench his thirst, he was dragged to his death by the Inferi. Kreacher obeyed his master's orders and switched the lockets before escaping. However, despite his best efforts, he was unable to destroy the Horcrux. Regulus's father, Orion Black also died sometime in 1979. Ashlyn Black was born a month after the death of her father. 1997 In 1997, Kreacher told Harry Potter, Phoebe Blackheart, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger of Regulus' attempt to destroy the Horcrux, having been there himself, as the quartet also sought to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. They then realized that Regulus was R.A.B. that was signed on the note to Lord Voldemort. Following this, Harry gave Kreacher the counterfeit locket that Regulus had replaced the real one with, showing Harry's own respect for the house-elf. Kreacher later earned this respect by subsequently showing more respect towards Harry, Phoebe, Ron and Hermione. The real locket was later destroyed by Ron Weasley with Gryffindor's Sword, finally accomplishing what Regulus had set out to do. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Kreacher, having rallied many of the school's house-elves to assist him, ordered them to fight for Regulus, wielding knives against Death Eaters' knees and shins. Physical Appearance Regulus was known to have resembled his older brother, with the black hair and haughty good looks common to their family history. Personality and Traits Regulus, having been sorted into Slytherin house, was eager to show similarity with his parents, unlike Sirius, who would rather show difference. Regulus' parents had a preference of Pureblooded wizards, so it is assumed that Regulus took after them whilst growing up. Regulus' room was full of Slytherin banners, unlike Sirius, whose room was full of Gryffindor's. Regulus, like his parents, admired Lord Voldemort, and believed that he was a great Dark Wizard. However, after he became a Death Eaters, he realized how desperate his master was to reach his goals, showing that Regulus had high morals in spite of his general beliefs. Regulus later discovered the Dark Lord's creation of Horcruxes, and what they meant. Having turned against his master, he decided to destroy them, sacrificing himself, which showed his bravery and his selflessness, as well as he commanded Kreacher not to tell his family what had happened, to ensure their safety. This showed how much he cared for Kreacher and his family, including Sirius, despite their estrangement thus showing how much of a caring person he was. Regulus also respected his family house-elf, Kreacher. The character was among those of many who believed that Voldemort would soon be destroyed. Magical Abilities and Skills * Magical Knowledge: Regulus was intelligent and knowledgeable enough to know what Horcruxes are, Dark Arts of the highest levels that only very few would ever know, and even deduced that Voldemort made one, when no other Death Eaters of the highest loyalty ever knew. He also managed to slip past the defenses that Voldemort placed on the locket and managed to retrieve it, though at the cost of his own life. Relationships Will Be Added in Time Category:The Dark Lord's Downfall Category Page Category:House of Black Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins